jangan nolak, dong!
by nanas manis
Summary: #hearty kurotsuki week— day-03: besoknya, kupastikan namaku sudah tercoreng dari daftar sepuluh besar preman terganteng nan tersuka malak orang.


_**"** ** _ja_ ngan nolak, dong!"**_

 **.**

 _Semua karakter milik Haruichi Furudate. Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah fanfiksi. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk pemenuhan asupan diri. Warn:_ _may contains OOC's, typo(s), ect._ _Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav! A/N: Untuk memeriahkan #hearty kurotsuki week! Day-03. Prompt: Cuddling._ _Indonesia-Preman!AU. __Lagi-lagi telat publish._

 **.**

( _Kaver fanfiksi bukan milik saya. Jika ada yang tahu siapa nama cosplayer-nya, mohon beritahu._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **if you still ignore me, i will hug you tightly**_

Halo! Perkenalkan, namaku Kuroo Tetsurou, boleh dipanggil sayang jika kamu mau. Seratus persen berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tanpa unsur ngondek. Namun tolong jangan memanggilku om bahkan kakek. Walau wajahku boros, dengan satu bekas luka akibat sayatan pisau di dekat mata kiri karena hobi tawuran sesama preman kampung, umurku ini tetaplah _sweet seventeen_ (kalau ini Layn, biasanya aku menyisipkan emot cinta _plus_ cium sehabis ini) _._ Oh, maaf, ralat! Ada yang protes. Umurnya tambah dua tahun dari yang kusebutkan tadi, yah?

Oh, ya, akhir-akhir ini aku punya masalah yang bikin perasaan awut-awutan kuadrat. Bukannya apa, tiap kali ingin memeluk Tsukishima, pasti gagal. Itu, tuh, cowok manis berambut pirang yang menggunakan kacamata. Kalau kami berpapasan di suatu gang, dia bakal berusaha cuek walau sudah dipanggil belasan, puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali sampai bibirku berasa dower. Berasa eksistensiku transparan banget di mata madunya itu.

Iya, sih, bersiul manja dan manggil-manggil nama orang di tempat umum merupakan pelecehan seksual, tetapi jika enggak begitu, tidak akan ada kemajuan pada hubungan kami. Kan, ngenes, jika statusku sekadar: orang-gila-berpangkat-preman-yang-demen-ngegodain-orang-sembarang, _selamanya._

Ih, tambah gemas, deh. Kalau mampu, aku pengin seret Tsukishima ke pelaminan sesegera mungkin, biar enggak digantung mulu statusnya.

Aku memeriksa arloji. Sekarang pukul dua belas siang. Biasanya, jam segini Tsukishima suka pulang sebentar dari kampus dan pergi ke kosannya. Baru saja diomongin, target spesial sudah muncul di depan gang setelah turun dari ojek langganan. Terkadang aku suka kesal, kenapa dia tidak mau menjadikanku ojek langganannya. Kan enak, gratis, pas buat uang anak-anak kuliah. Mana nanti aku beri kasih sayang, pula. Kurang apa, coba?

Sambil memasang ekspresi paling menawan, aku bersandar di dinding berhiaskan coretan-coretan grafiti dengan kata-kata tidak pantas. "Hai, Tsukki ...! Mau ke mana, nih?" Tanyaku memulai PDKT. Mata kanan kiri aku kedipkan berulang kali.

Setelah aku menyapanya, Tsukishima berhenti. Dia menatapku pakai mata menyipit, seolah kehadiranku sangatlah kecil baginya. "Mau ke kosan," jawabnya irit nan datar. _Sabar, Tetsurou! Nanti juga panjang jawabannya,_ pikirku menyemangati diri.

"Enggak sekalian ke hati Abang, say?"

"Emang hati bisa disinggahi?" Tsukishima merapikan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Singkatnya, satu tanganku aja enggak bisa masuk. Nanti Kuroo- _san_ mati, lho. Tapi enggak apa-apa, sih, kalau mati. Aku dapat menjalani hidup dengan tentram."

Tuh, kan, dia tidak bisa digombal. Apa-apa dibikin logis. Abang sakit, tahu enggak! "... Gombalanku gagal lagi."

"Seharusnya emang begitu."

"Tega!"

"Jelas." Rasanya aku ingin _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimatnya tersebut. "Sudah, yah, Kuroo- _san?_ Aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat sebentar," ujar Tsukishima kemudian berlalu. Buru-buru aku mencekal tangan kanannya biar tidak cepat pergi.

Tsukishima serta merta menoleh ke belakang. "Apaan sih, Kuroo- _san!_ Bisa lepas ... in, enggak ...?" Ia seketika mematung. Matanya sekilas nampak prihatin.

Oho, ho, ho, terjebak kau! Aku memasang wajah memelas layaknya kucing garong minta makan. Inilah senjata rahasiaku sebelum berkelahi. Agar lawan tarung terpesona, lalu aku langsung menghajarnya.

"Tsukki bisa tetap di sini dulu?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Tsukishima memalingkan muka. Mungkin ia ingin menolak bahwa tadi sempat terpaku pada ekspresi _super duper ultimate kawaii_ -ku.

"Ada yang ingin aku beri," kataku seraya melepas cekalan. Lalu berjalan ke pondok berbahan kayu bambu dan daun kelapa di seberang kiri, yang notabene sebagai tempat nongkrong para preman setempat. Aku kembali dengan kotak berukuran sedang, berbalut kertas kado motif stroberi serta pita merah muda. Jangan tanya mengapa tampilannya cewek banget. Salahkan Bokuto yang memberi ide.

Tsukishima menerima kotak tersebut. "Ini apa?"

"Buka aja," jawabku pakai nada (sok) keren. Biar kayak adegan lamaran gitu, deh.

Perlahan Tsukishima menarik ikatan pita, selanjutnya merobek kertas kado, terakhir membuka penutup kotak. Barangkali dia terkejut, atau tidak, atau pun mikir kenapa isinya gini amat. Soalnya mukanya sulit didefinisikan, sih. Campuran _excited_ dan _cringe_ gitulah. Aneh, bukan?

"Kuroo- _san_ ..."

"Y-ya?!"

Aku sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk kena cercaan, tetapi yang kudapatkan lain dari ekspetasi. Sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba. Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Astaga, jantungku belum siap dengan serangan tak terduga seperti ini! Namun belum sempat aku membalas, dia segera melepas pelukannya. Mundur beberapa langkah. Memalingkan muka. Aduh.

"Tsuk—"

"Aku memberi pelukan sebagai tanda terima kasih doang," ucap Tsukishima cepat. "Terima kasih atas kuenya, Kuroo- _san._ " Kali ini ia kembali melewatiku.

Aku gegas menegakkan tubuh serta merentangkan tangan di hadapannya. Menghadang agar ia berhenti. "Eit, eit! Enggak boleh lewat, cantik, sampai aku mendapat pelukan lagi ..."

"Emang ini jalananmu, apa?" Tsukishima mulai naik pitam.

"Secara aku preman, jalanan ini merupakan daerah kekuasaanku."

"Oke, terserah apa maumu, tetapi ada syaratnya." Bibir Tsukishima mengerucut. "Kuroo- _san_ tidak akan mampu memelukku, hingga pensiun jadi preman."

"... EH?"

Besoknya, kupastikan namaku sudah tercoreng dari daftar sepuluh besar preman terganteng nan tersuka malak orang.

 **.**

 _Ditulis sembari mendengarkan lagu "Apple dot com" milik Pinocchio-P feat. Hatsune Miku. Btw, rada kecewa sama diri sendiri mengapa suka kena hambatan dan lelet menulis. Sampai day kedua belum selesai. Alhasil lompat ke day tiga yang lucunya malah lancar banget ditulis. Ya sudah, semoga saya bisa konsisten mengikuti krtsk week ini._


End file.
